The Legend of Zelda: The Seventh Hour
by ARedLetterDay
Summary: The world is at peace, for now. A new evil has awakened, and it has taken shape of one of the most powerful leaders of all time. Link sets out on a journey to find this evil...and bring it down.
1. Prologue

**Name: Richard Hiner**

**Date written: 3-19-08**

**DISCLAIMER! READ, VERY IMPORTANT:** Do not ask why the King is acting the way he is, don't ask why I wrote that certain part. I will explain all when the time comes within the story. One single comment like such, I will stop. Otherwise, enjoy! Oh and R&R Both Chapters! PLEASE!!**  
**

**Prologue**

Link's sword sliced through the bandit's worn leather shirt with ease, spilling blood onto the ground. The bandit stumbled backward, gripping his chest. He gasped and coughed up blood. Link thrust his sword forward, straight through the bandits stomach. He pulled it out, spun it around and then sheathed it. The bandit fell lifeless onto the cold cobblestone path of The Forgotten Forest. A pool of blood lay beneath him. Link walked straight past him and into the cave.

* * *

"This is an outrage! The bandits have taken over Kakariko Village!" King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule shouted. He rose up out of his throne quickly, despite his large figure.

"Not to worry Sire, the young Hyrulian boy Link went into The Forgotten Forest to--" the King's assistant, Koto was cut off by one of the soldiers.

"Hah! You actually think that a boy of such age can handle the bandits on his own?" the soldier laughed.

"He has already proven himself worthy by defeating Captain Tache in battle." Koto replied.

The soldier laughed once again, stepping forward, breaking the neatly formed line. This soldier wasn't dressed in traditional soldier gear. Instead, he was dressed casually. A red bandanna was wrapped around his medium length dark brown hair. He had a slender face, which would be considered handsome, if not for his nose, which was horribly scarred from an accident during his childhood. He looked to be about twenty-nine years old. Oddly enough, his eyes were as beautiful as they were dangerous. Gray was the dominate color, with only about a hint of green. He wore a brown tied up shirt, which was littered with holes and tears. His..'good luck' charm so to say. His pants were equally as bad.

"Beginners luck! Tache went easy on the lad!" The other soldiers laughed at the remark, however, their laughter ceased quickly when the King spoke.

"Rinne, that is enough of your insolent remarks. Back to your post and shut up. Back to business. Koto, you say the boy went on his own?" he questioned.

Rinne hung his head in shame. He slowly stepped back into the line, crossing his arms, scowling at the King. Despite Rinnes current Second-In-Command position (Captain Tache disappeared slowly after his battle with Link.) The King treated him as a rookie, and Rinne despised it. Still though, he admired The King.

Koto bowed his head slightly. "That is correct Sire"

King Daphnes stroked his gray beard thoughtfully. He paced back and forth. "I see..you also say he is of Hylian descent?"

Koto nodded in agreement, not bringing his head up in fear. "Yes."

"Then we must kill this boy." King Daphnes said grimly. His eyes narrowed and the corners of his mouth curled in a small smile.


	2. For the King!

His solemn icy-blue eyes looked ahead into the dark nothingness of the cave. He produced a lantern from his pockets inside his tunic. It was a wonder how a boy so young can move so freely with all the extra luggage. He backtracked to a flame that had been set in place to stop him. He swung the lantern quickly through it, lighting the small candle inside. He now had some light for the cave. He continued on through the cave, the lantern guiding him.

Link came across the fresh carcass of a cave rat. He kneeled down, placing the lantern beside him. He then took a stick and sharpened it at the tip with his sword. Using the stick as a makeshift knife, he ripped the body of the rat open. He hated the sound of the stick going through the flesh, it made him sick to his stomach, though he didn't mind killing that bandit earlier, in fact, he enjoyed it. He pryed the small cut he made open, exposing the innards of the rat. He carefully picked the meat off the bones, leaving everything else intact.

He grabbed the lantern and stood up. He took a small bite of the meat. How he longed for meat. All the villagers gave him were some red soup that tasted bitter, but had a good aftertaste, and blue soup which tasted good, but had a horrible aftertaste. He swallowed the first bit and took another bite, putting the rest in his tunic for later. He continued on through the cave, not knowing--or caring about--the danger that lied ahead.

* * *

_This is the end...I'm going to die like this?_ Captain Tache leaned on the wall of Kakariko's alley, breathing heavily. Both of his arms were bleeding from the forearm up. He had a thin cut on the side of his cheek, a dagger cut. He slumped against the wall, holding on to his sword.

"Damn those bandits! What makes them think they can just come in here and take over?" He breathed. He winced at the pain going through his arms. He spat out blood, which was un-usually green.

"What the..?" He asked no one. He didn't bother with it at the moment, seeing as how he was near death. Then, a sudden urge to suck the blood out of his arms came to him. His pupils dilated and he grinned. He brought his free arm up, ignoring the sharp pains. His mouth came down on the cut in the middle of his arm, and sucked the blood dry.

A bandit that passed by the alley spotted Tache and smirked, flipping his dagger up and down.

"Looks like we got a straggler." the bandit stated, and walked toward Tache, his dagger posed in front of him. Tache smirked and brought himself up, dropping his sword on the ground, raising his free arm towards the bandit.

"Oh? You plan to fight back? With what? Your sword arm is usele--" The bandits rambling was cut short when he was suddenly grabbed by the throat by an unseen force and slammed against the wall, killing him instantly. Tache had lifted him with telekenesis, a trait seen only in the tribe of Twili, an ancient race of beings who were banished to the Twilight Realm by The Seven.

The Captain smirked and shuffled out of the alley, his eyes bulging. They changed to a crimson red as he lolled his head back, shouting into the sky.

"LINNNNKKKK! I'M COMING FOR YOUUU!!"

* * *

Rows upon rows of countless Hyrulian soldiers lined the courtyard. In the middle of them, stood the King. He himself had armor on, his sword by his side.

"SOLDIERS! AT ARMS!!" He shouted, with a voice that boomed throughout the skies. Half of the soldiers grabbed their swords, the other half grabbing bows. They raised their weapons up into the air shouting "FOR HYRULE!" and "FOR THE KING!"

"Soldiers of Hyrule, recently a small group of bandits have taken over Kakariko village, as I'm sure you already know. Our sources tell us that they plan to take over Zora's Domain, and then Hyrule. Now, as we must put a stop to this, there is an even greater threat. The so-called Hero of Time is aiding the bandits in their conquest!"

Whispers and confused gasps circulated throughout the soldiers.

"Our own ally has betrayed us! We must find him, and kill him!" King Daphnes shouted. He picked up his sword and raised it up in the air, the golden blade reflecting the harsh rays of the sun. "FOR HYRULE!!"

The soldiers joined the king, "FOR HYRULE!" "FOR THE KING! KILL THE DAMN TRAITOR!!"

Meanwhile, Koto watched from above. He shook his head. "No no no no! He has done no wrong! I must warn him!" His purple coat lifted up as he turned around and disappeared into nothingness.


	3. The River Runs Black

**Chapter 2: The River Runs Black**

As Link made his way into the central chamber, a loud roar from above caught his attention. He drew his sword and shield and stepped farther in. Behind him, the door slammed shut, covered with iron bars. This did not discourage Link, seeing as how it has happened to him many times before.

Link walked cautiously to the center of the chamber. A drop of saliva from above splattered on his face. He shuddered and wiped it off, looking upwards. Dark red eyes penetrated the everlasting darkness. As Link readied his sword for a strike, the entity spoke.

_"WHO ARE YOU?" _ The beast yelled. Though Link could not see the beast, he knew it was looking at him with curiosity.

"..." Link said nothing.

_"THE SILENT TREATMENT EH?" _The beast made it's way down from the nest with its six-thousand legs. The head was that of a spider, save for the eight eyes. It only had two, and they were an extremely dark red. The torso was enormus, filling the entire chamber, which was twice the size the central chamber of Hyrule Castle. Saliva dripped from its mouth constantly. To Link, it looked like a giant _Thia. _Thia' are small spider-like beings that are able to open up their mouth to swallow a human whole.

_"SPEAK. AND I MIGHT SPARE YOUR LIFE."_ The creature shouted.

"..." Link still said nothing, gripping his sword tightly.

_"VERY WELL. YOU HAVE TRESPASSED ON FORBIDDEN GROUND. PERISH!"_ The creature reared its ugly head back, flame bubbling inside the mouth. The head shot down, releasing the flame. It shot toward Link. Link smirked and planted his feet on the ground firmly.

"HIYAHH!!" Link did a jumping slash and cut the flame in half, both halves hitting the wall, shaking the entire room.

_"I SEE. QUITE MORE POWERFUL THAN I PREVIOUSLY THOUGHT." _ The creature then raised up ten of it's legs and thrust them toward Link. Link side-flipped the first leg and landed on the second, dashing upwards. The creature tried to shake Link off, but it failed. Link did another side flip, landing on the creatures head. He raised his sword up and brought it down, cracking it's skull. He pulled the sword out and backflipped off.

The creature roared in pain as it moved back and forth, blood spewing out of it's open cut.

_"MIGHTY WARRIOR! WHAT IS YOUR NAME...?" _ The creature managed to bellow.

Link gave no reply with words. Instead, he held out the back of his left hand, the Triforce of Courage shining.

"_THE HERO OF TIME?? IMPOSSIB--" _Those were the creatures last.."words". To Link it sounded more like a plea for mercy. The giant Thia collapsed and imploded into darkness. Link smiled and continued through the room like nothing. He opened the door and stepped into the lead bandit's lair.

* * *

Passage from the Hyrule Prophecy

_**A young boy of Hyrulian Descent, though raised by the Kokori, shall one day save Hyrule**_

_**That boy will then be dubbed The Hero of Time**_

_**He will then find the missing Link between time**_

_**This will make two new races appear**_

_**These two races will fight each other, creating a paradox between life**_

_**The King of Thieves will rise up to fight together with his sworn enemy.**_

_**So shall it is written...so shall it be.**_

-D&F&N

The rest is illegible.

* * *

"King Daphnes, behind you!" Rinne shouted. The King swung around, slamming his blade into the throat of the attacking bandit. Kakariko village was once again in flames. Bandits jumped from tops of buildings to hinder the King's progress. All attempts failed.

"I tire of these bandits. Where in the Nine Hells is he?" Daphnes shouted as he stabbed an oncoming bandit.

Rinne shrugged, nimbly dodging an arrow. "Tache?"

Daphnes shot Rinne a look. "Noooo, The Running Man. OF COURSE TACHE YOU IMBECILE!!" He scowled.

Rinne shrunk. "I did not mean to--"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU MEANT IT OR NOT! IT WAS A STUPID QUES--" His bellow was cut short when he was struck in the back of the head. He slowly turned around and saw a bandit throwing rocks at The King. He narrowed his eyes and gripped his sword tightly, raising it up.

"Mi lord, surely you don't mean to.." Rinne stumbled with words as Daphnes brought the sword down upon the earth, emitting a shockwave which cut the bandit in half. The halves fell to the side. Blood oozed out of the intestines. Some even slipped out. It was a grotesque sight, even for Rinne, who was considered "tough".

"Fucking bandits." The King said under his breath. So quietly, not even The Seven could hear.

* * *

Tache stumbled through the rushing waters of the Zora River. It turned black as he did so. A Zora came to halt his progress, but all Tache said...and did was: "The River Runs Black." He grasped the Zora's head and crushed it beaneath the heel of his palm.

"As Heads Turn Red" He laughed maniaclly as he trudged through the River, anhillating all life in his way.


	4. To Speak With Words Would Be Suicide

**Now, for most of this chapter, Link's young life dominated. I want to know, dear readers/fans. Should I keep that part? Revise it? What? It's up to you! Choose the fate of Hyrule! Oh and, if you want EXACT and I mean EXACT details on why the King wants Link and why Ganondorf is there, message me! Have fun!  
**

As Link stepped into the lord bandit's lair, he noticed a stench that seemed so familiar to him, though he couldn't quite name it. This room was littered with stolen rupees and other various treasures. It was quite small, being the size of Syrup the Witches Potion Shop. There was a small table with a chair at the opposite end. In the chair, was a man with his back facing towards Link. This man had dark orange buzzcut hair. His cape was thrown over the back of the chair. Under the cape, black armor covered his torso. His pants were also covered in steel greaves. He had on brown boots. Link grasped his sword, readying to kill this bandit within the blink of an eye. The man seemed to notice this and smirked, speaking.

"Hello Link..it's been a while." The man laughed maniaclly.

Link gasped, the laugh gave him the answer. The man turned around, facing Link.

It was Ganondorf.

* * *

Tache slowly made his way into the chamber of King Zora. Thousands of Zora lay dead behind him. Zora sat on his "throne" which was a small (in comparison to him) waterfall. Tache stumbled up to the Audience Platform.

"You who kill the peaceful tribe of Zora! Who are you?" Zora shouted.

"I am the embodiment of pain and suffering." Tache said with a voice that sounded like thousands of bees. He smirked and brought his arm up.

"Don't think you can kill me as easily as you did the other Zora's." He stood up, his head touching the ceiling.

Tache clenched his hand into a fist. Normally, this would cause the chosen victim to have a heart attack. But it strangely had no effect on Zora. Tache cocked his head.

"What is happening?" Tache asked. He shrugged and threw his arm out, materializing his sword from thin air. He cocked his arm, pulled it back and threw it at Zora's chest. It grew in size as it approached him.

Zora clasped his arms together and muttered a few words. "Water, be one with me!"

The sword passed straight through Zora as though he were water. He then closed his eyes and slowly brought his arms apart, forming a small line. He raised his arms up and covered himself in rushing waters. Tache growled.

"Damn you!" He shouted.

The water then dissipated, but the King was nowhere to be seen. Just then, Tache felt a sharp blade against his throat.

"Give in now." Zora said, his voice was now calm, serene. Tache went to elbow him, but felt nothing.

"You reverted back to your younger self? How!" Tache spun around, spotting Zora, standing on the side of the wall, small and slender like a young Zora.

"It matters not. You shall die!" Zora raised his sword towards Tache.

Tache smirked. "Heh heh. You want a fight? Fight then, and die for your kind!"

He materialized another sword from the air. Zora flipped off the wall and landed a couple feet away from Tache.

"For the sake of my tribe...for the sake of all of Hyrule. I fight to the death for thee!" He gripped his thin blade as tight as he could as he dashed nimbly towards Tache. Tache did the same, though he ran his blade along the ground. Steel struck Steel. Blood struck ground. Above in the heavens, The Seven watched fate come into play. And they found enjoyment.

* * *

Rinne breathed heavily. He leaned against a tree, watching The King battling dozens of bandits at once like it was nothing.

_ What has gotten into The King? He wouldn't kill this many people, even if they were bandits. _He thought to himself. He knelt down to pick up his sword when he suddenly felt a strong pain course through his veins. He winced and grunted. He collapsed on the floor, panting. And then, something he never expected to happen, did.

He wanted to kill the King.

* * *

Link jumped toward Ganondorf, his sword poised in front of him. Ganondorf rose out of his chair and grabbed Link by the arm.

"Easy now boy. Strange as it may seem, I do not aim to fight with you." He threw Link against the wall, sending massive amount of pain to the boy's back.

"Though I never tire of that." He laughed.

"Come..sit down. Please." He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and moved it towards Link.

Link hesitated, after all, his eternal rival just asked him to sit down. Politely. Link stood up, and set his sword and shield on the ground. He walked over to the chair and sat down. Ganondorf smiled.

"Now, something has..how do I say this..possessed the King of Hyrule. An evil far greater than I. This evil is also slowly possessing the soldiers of Hyrule, namely the most powerful ones, I'm sure you heard of them. Tache is one of them."

Link was shocked. He felt something was different about Tache.

"Still not uttering a single word I see. After all..why would you after what happened?" Ganondorf sighed. He actually shuddered at bringing back this distant memory. His normally soulless eyes now showed sympathy for Link.

"Your parents were murdered by--" Ganondorf was cut short when Link jumped at him, grabbing his throat and tightened his grip. Ganondorf struggled to throw Link off of him. However, as fate would have it, Link was the superior.

"Link!...Please...let..go!" Ganondorf pleaded.

Link loosened his grip on Ganondorf gradually, then eventually let go. He still gritted his teeth as he sat down.

"You seem to remember..at least me killing your parents. But do you remember what really happened?" Ganondorf questioned, staring at Link.

Link shook his head, his eyes meeting with Ganondorf's.

"When you were young..."

_Link's Early life_

It was a sunny day for the small village of Tali. Most villagers were out cutting their grass or fixing their roofs. But for a young boy, it was the perfect day to play hide-and-seek in the forest with his friends. This young boy's name was Link. He was an odd kid, he didn't have a last name. And that no one knew _what_ he was, only his parents. And they hardly told anybody. Despite all that, people enjoyed having him around. He was a nice kid, always helping out when he could.

"Come on Saria! Let's go to the woods!" Link shouted outside one of his best friend's house, Saria. Like Link, Saria didn't have a last name.

"Okay Link, I'll be right out! Just let me get a shirt on!" She shouted from her window.

Link found her to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Though he was only seven years old, he was as mature as most of the adults in the village..at least around her. She opened her door and stepped out, her green hair flowing with the light winds. Her emerald-eyes showed age, despite being the same age as Link. She wore a green tunic, much like Link's. Covering the bottom of her feet were _Jida, _a type of sandal that only the Tali people wore. She trotted down the stairs and ran over to Link, hugging him.

"Hi Link! What's up?" Saria asked him..rather cheerfully.

"Same old same old." He said. He grabbed Saria's hand and turned around.

"Come on! Let's go!" Link said.

Saria nodded and smiled. Link had to have been the bravest kid she ever knew. She admired him so much, she thought the smile on his face showed how handsome he is. If he only knew...

Link dashed along the tufts of grass, Saria close behind. He quickly skidded to a halt when he reached the entrance to the woods. It was blocked off.

"Awww! It's blocked off! Dang!" He stamped his foot on the ground.

"Maybe we should just go back home and do something else?" Saria question Link. Though she wanted to spend as much time as possible with Link, she felt something..evil in the forest.

Link shook his head. "A little fence isn't going to stop us!" He picked Saria up and hopped over the fence. She blushed a little when he turned his face towards her and smiled.

They ran to the center of the woods, where their favorite stump was. Link hopped up on the stump and laid down.

"So, what do you wanna be this time Saria? Seeker or Hider?" Link asked her. He stared up at the sky, watching the birds fly by.

"Uhm...I'll be the hider!" Saria giggled.

Link jumped off of the stump and had his face facing the stump.

"One..two..three.." Link counted slowly.

She looked around impatiently, trying to find a good place to hide. She found a bush which should provide enough cover for her. She ran towards it quickly, jumping in it, crouching.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Link shouted. He walked through the forest, trying to find Saria by calling her name, as if she would come out.

Then, out in the village, a horse whinnied.

"Saria! Did you hear that? Someone's here from the castle!" He shouted.

Saria stumbled out of the bush, brushing off the leaves and dirt off of her tunic. She nodded. "I heard."

"Let's go see who it is!" He said happily, skipping out of the forest. Saria followed.

* * *

"What do you want with our village?" The town elder asked the man on the horse.

"Where is the boy named Link?" the man asked, his lips curled in a small smile. He wore armor, with a sheathe at his hip. He was about twenty-four years old, though he had a full-on beard. On his head, he wore a golden crown. This was the King of Hyrule.

"Your Highness, what do you want with my son?" Link's mother asked.

"We need him for..our army if you could call it that." He said.

"A boy that young? Why?" The town elder replied. He had to look up at the King seeing as how he was only 4'7.

"He has something we need." The King jumped off his steed. He un-sheathed his sword and held it at arms length towards the elder.

"Tell me now, unless you value your life." The King said through gritted teeth.

The elder was a selfish bastard all right. "He and Saria ran into the forest to play."

The King sheathed his sword and grinned. "Excellent."

Link's mother started to sob. "Naru..where are you?"

As if to answer her question, a horse whinnied from behind her. Captain Naru sat on his steed in pride. His long black hair flowed with the wind. His yellow eyes gleamed in the sunlight. He grinned, showing his pearl-white teeth.

"Naru...don't tell me you.." She said through tears.

"Sorry dear, King's orders." He smiled, jumping off his steed, following The King.

Links mother was shocked. Her husband, his father, followed The Kings orders to take Link away. "YOU BASTARD!!" She yelled.

"Thanks hun." He chuckled and strode along The King.

* * *

Link and Saria made their way out of the forest.

"Isn't that The King, Link?" Saria asked, gripping his arm.

"It sure is. And he's coming this way." Link muttered. His jaw dropped and he gasped to see who was right next to him.

"T-That's...That's...my...fat..fath..father!" Link shouted.

"Link! Don't be afraid! The nice King is only going to take you to his castle. He needs to talk with you!" Naru shouted.

"Don't give him false impressions Naru. I'm here to imprision him, don't beat around the bush." The King said.

Link heard this and picked up Saria. "Their here to take me away!" He shouted.

An arrow shot from the sky struck Naru in the arm.

"What the?" Naru gasped.

High above, on the cliff tops, a tall man stood. The only armor he wore were steel greaves. He had a buzzcut, which was dark orange. He smirked, jumping off the cliffs nimbly, landing in front of Link.

"Boy! Find some place to hide! I'll take care of these people!" The man said, clenching his fists together.

"Ganondorf? The King Of Theives!?" The King of Hyrule shouted.

"Damn right!" Ganondorf exclaimed. "Hm. Two Kings. Looks like The Seven are working their fate bullshit again."

The King gritted his teeth. "How dare you speak those words in my presence? You shall die for that!" The King ran towards Ganondorf, digging his blade into the ground. When he neared Ganondorf, he slashed upwards attempting to catch Ganondorf off guard. Ganondorf smirked and caught The Kings blade with his hand, throwing The King and the sword back towards Naru.

Naru nimbly jumped to the side, catching The King before he hit the ground.

"Are you alright Sire?" Naru asked impatiently.

"Yeah. It seems I under..estimated him...yet again." The King said. He stood straight up.

Naru growled. "Ganondorf! You will pay for what you did to The King!" He dashed towards Ganondorf, who took out his bow and knocked an arrow. He waited for the right time to release, to kill Naru dead on.

Naru shouted "FOR THE KIN--" He was cut short when an arrow struck him in the throat. He fell down quickly, blood pouring from the wound. He was dead before he even struck the ground. Link was shocked. This man came out of nowhere, vowed to protect him, and then killed his father. So was Links mother.

"N-naru!?" She ran over to the body of her dead husband, sobbing even more.

"You want to die too?" Ganondorf said, knocking another arrow.

"NOOO!!" Link shouted, running towards his mother. He was too late. Ganondorf released the arrow. It shot towards Links mother, striking her in the chest.

She gasped. "Lin..Link..." She collapsed on the ground, on top of her husband.

The King stumbled backwards. "Shit!" He ran towards his steed and jumped on it. "Heeyah!" The horse whinnied and galloped on towards the castle.

"Tch..coward." Ganondorf said. He replaced his bow and walked over to Link.

"Hey boy, you alright?" He asked. Link sobbed, staring at his dead mother and father. Saria also sobbed.

"You...you vowed to protect me. Yet...yet you killed my parents..." Link muttered.

Ganondorf was wide eyed. "Oh..crap. I'm sorry..I didn't know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He shed a tear.

Link didn't care. He set Saria down and shot a look at Ganondorf.

"I...vow..I will kill you. I will kill you Ganondorf!" Link shouted, so loud, it shook the heavens.

Ganondorf stumbled backwards. "So be it. The Seven ran their fate to me and you huh? Tch..." And with that last sentence, Ganondorf disappeared into darkness, leaving Link and Saria standing over the bodies of Links parents, and the villagers were stunned. They didn't care, they just shrugged it off and continued working. And because of them and Ganondorf, Link never spoke a single word again.


	5. The Seven Rule All

**IMPORTANT!!: I hate this chapter personally, you might not. I don't like how I wrote it, I hate some of the stuff I wrote. I just don't like it. But you might not, so please when you review, please tell me what you like about it, what you don't like, and what I can improve on. And remember, "The Seven rule all, The Seven Control All."**

The door creaked open as the young woman craned her neck around the corner. Her turquoise eyes narrowed as she stepped out into the long hallway of the Hyrule Castle. Her long, brown silky hair slipped over her shoulder. The pearl-white dress she wore had decorative designs from the chest down to her thigh. On both sleeves, there was the ancient symbol of Hyrule, the Triforce with wings under it. She slipped off her leather gloves and threw them off to the side.

This young woman was none other than Princess Zelda, bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. She, along with the Hyrulian boy Link and the Gerudo king Ganondorf, was one of The Chosen Three. None of them chose this fate, The Seven did. The Seven ran everything. Zelda was fed up with having to put up with Ganondorf practically every day of her already miserable life. Luckily, she had Link to protect her.

"Excuse me..uhm..you there!" She shouted to one of the guards who was proceeding down the winding staircase.

"Hm? Oh, it's you Zelda. How may I be of service to you today?" The guard inquired, turning around and slowly heading back up the steps.

"Where did Daphnes leave to?" She asked.

"Oh, he went to Kakariko village to find Link." He explained.

"Oh dear...not again." She shook her head. She knew what The King was up to, she wanted Link to join his "army" only to kill him later.

"Eh? Something wrong Princess?" He walked in front of her.

"No..nothing at all. I'll be leaving. Have my horse ready." She quickly trotted down the stairwell without another word.

_Link..please be safe._

* * *

"Now you see where I'm getting at boy? We have been fighting for far too long. And it's all because of this..." He showed Link the back of his left hand. The Triforce glowed brightly.

Link slowly looked down to his hand as The Triforce glowed as well. He brought his left hand up as well and nodded.

"Now..please. You must help me find Princess Zelda. With the three of us, we just might be able to stop this evil." He held his right hand out. "Are you with me on this?"

Link nodded once again and shook Ganondorfs hand.

They were once again Allies. But for how long?

* * *

"Daphnes..." Rinnes eyes glowed a crimson red as he brought himself up and shuffled towards The King.

The King stopped his fighting with the remainder of the bandits and shot a look at Rinne.

"How dare you refer to me by my name!?" He shouted. His eyes flickered into a crimson red, much like Tache's and Rinne's.

"Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule...come..join us..." Rinne mumbled.

"Heh..you too? Come then. Make me join you." He threw his hand out and motioned Rinne to continue towards him.

Rinne brought his left arm up and opened his hand.

"Don't even try it Rinne." He raised his sword as he grinned slightly.

Rinne brought his arm down. He kneeled down and picked up a bandits dagger. He held it like a theif would, one arm down to his side slightly and the other raised and cocked slightly, dagger point held towards Daphnes.

"Prepare yourself Daphnes! Now I will see how powerful you truly are!" He chuckled. He dashed towards The King, jumping to the side to avoid the tree placed in front of him. He flipped forward, the dagger poised to the side of him. Daphnes planted his feet on the ground and held his sword out in front of him. When Rinne came down, Daphnes swung his sword up, slicing Rinne's leg. Rinne fell to the ground with a loud _THUD! _

"Eghh! What the hell!?" Rinne shouted. He brought himself up, leaning against the tree.

"Come get some more!" Daphnes yelled, motioning Rinne towards him again.

Rinne cackled. "You really want some more old timer? Fine!" He closed his eyes and shifted his feet quickly, disappearing.

The King turned around, holding his sword in front of him, the golden blade seemed to twinkle in the dim sunlight.

"Where are you..." The King murmured. As if to answer this inquiry, Rinne reappeared in a swirl of leaves, striking The King in the back of the head. The King stumbled, and then tripped over Rinnes stuck out foot. He fell face first, The Blade going through his stomach.

"Aghh! Rinne...you...will...pay..for..destroying..your King.." With those last words, The King which had ruled and protected Hyrule for more than a millenia finally died at the hands of his second-in-command. His reign finally came to an end. Rinne--or, The Rook, almost felt sympathy for him. He shrugged it off and took the blade out of The King's stomach. The King's body sunk into the ground, leaving nothing behind.

"And so it is written, and so it shall be." Rinne cackled maniaclly and headed out of Kakariko Village.

* * *

Zora panted, Tache breathed heavily. They were both bloodied from their battle.

"You're a formidable foe Tache." Zora smirked.

"As are you Zora. Though I wanna know one thing.." Tache murmured.

"And what is this which you want to know?" Zora grasped his side.

Tache disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Zora, stabbing him in the abdomen.

"Why do Zora's not watch their backs?" He chuckled, releasing the sword. Blood dripped from the fresh wound.

"You...you..bastard..." Zora gasped and slid off the blade. His lifeless body slowly disintegrated into the ground.

"Two Kings down...one to go." He chuckled. "I'm coming for you Ganondorf.."

* * *

Koto danced along the treetops, his purple coat fluttering with the wind. Stopping for a second to think, Koto frowned.

"Where is that cave?" He spoke aloud. He flipped off the tree and landed on the ground, dust spiraling from his landing. He slowly rose up, his shoulder length dark red hair moving side to side. His calm, cool eyes scanned the area quickly. He brushed off his brown pants as he continued forward. His _Jida_ crushed the dirt beneath.

A quick shuffle of footsteps alerted Koto. He dropped his left hand to his side, grabbing a handful of small needles out of his pocket. These were _Sorins_, mainly used for surgical operations, however, many assassins also used them, seeing as how they were deadly accurate.

"Who's there?" He yelled. He held his ground, searching the tufts of bushes, trying to spot some movement. A bush ruffled and something came out. It was round, grey in color. Small air-holes dotted the surface. It was around 3'' in height, probably weighing at least a pound. A green gas spilled out through the holes and creeped along the ground towards Koto.

"What the hell?" Koto mumbled. He still stood his ground.

The gas crept ever so closer towards Koto. And then, just as quickly as it came out, it was gone. Koto's expression was now one of confusion, something very rare for a mage like him.

Koto suddenly started to choke. He gripped his throat, dropping the _Sorins_. He stumbled forward, releasing one hand, as if to grab some air for him.

"D-damn...it.." He stuttered.

"Hehehehe, gotcha now Koto!" a high-pitched voice cackled out of thin-air. A figure seemed to literally step out of the air and onto the ground. It wasn't a human and it wasn't a monster. It's body glowed with white light, perhaps even golden. Covering its body was a cloak, which was also white. Something that resembled a halo floated above the beings head. Its "face" was a mask, similar to the Comedy & Tragedy used in the Olden Days. On the back, was a symbol which had a diamond surrounded by four smaller diamonds in each of the corners. This was the symbol for Fate. This being was One of The Seven. The Sage of Fate.

Koto was finally able to breathe. "W-what are you doing here? You damn...Seven...ugh!" He fell to his knees.

"Oh nothing really...just stopping your goal to warn Link of his Fate."

"Agh..why? You were the ones..who..gave him the Fate to stop evil. Now you want him to..die?"

"He has done his part. There is no need for him. We, The Seven, will retake this world, and make it as we see fit!" The Sage of Fate chuckled.

_So you've turned too._ Koto thought to himself. He blocked off his mind so not even The Seven can read it.

"You..forget..one thing...O' Great One..." Koto smirked.

"And what is that maggot?"

"I'm a mage, I can..escape..whenever..and..wherever I want to." Koto gave a weak laugh as his body faded into the wind.

The Sage of Fate cursed. "Damn, how couldn't have I seen that coming??" He snapped his fingers, teleporting back into The Realm of the Ancients. Back to The Seven.

* * *

Zelda doubled over in excruciating pain as she made her way out of Castle Town. Many people rushed to her aid, but she shook them off constantly saying "It's okay..just..some stomach pain.."

So she laid there, in pain and constantly mumbling the same sentence over and over again.

"The Seven rule all, The Seven control all.."


	6. Interlogue

Rauru. Saria. Darunia. Ruto. Impa. Nabooru.

These are the original Six Sages. The sages of Light, Forest, Fire, Water, Spirit, and darkness, respectively. Long ago, they were known as The Six Wise Men, the very same ones who cast the "evil" Ganondorf into the Realm of The Ancients so very long ago. According to legend, a seventh sage was added into the group. One who could control anothers Fate, with little effort. This new Sage corrupted the minds of the other Sages, changing them into greedy beings, who want nothing but the world to themselves. It is unclear, even to the other Sages, who the Sage of Fate truly is. They somehow had an idea who he was, but an idea meant nothing in this realm.

"My kin! Come to me! I have an important announcment!" The Sage of Fate yelled, as he teleported back into the emptiness of The Realm of the Ancients. The Realm was simply nothing. It was essentially a black hole, a stitch in time. Something that shouldn't be there. Oxygen was virtually non-existent. The Seven were the only beings divine enough to survive in this hellish condition. There was only one thing that existed in the Realm, and it was The Seven.

Saria, the very same Saria that befriended Link so long ago before she even knew she was a Sage, was now a corrupted, mindless being, hellbent on eradicating all life in the world. Her once beautiful, emerald green eyes that were filled with compassion for her own friends, were now filled with hatred for all things living, and for all things not living. Her delicate hands were cupped behind her. Her tunic still held the color of the forest, even after all those years. Her facial features were nearly perfect. Her nose was thin, contrasting with her eyes. Her skin was smooth, radiating with a light so beautiful, it made even Rauru jealous. Her chest was well developed, her round breasts stretching the tunic. Her nipples perked slightly, to show her arousment towards The Sage of Fate

Rauru, the very same Rauru that helped Link restore the other five sages as a young man, was now a corrupted, heartless being, hellbent on bringing the Wrath of the Gods upon the world. He stood at an extraordinary height, Seven feet and Seven inches, easily the tallest of The Seven. His once pearl white beard was now an ashy gray. His hair was naught but a few strands here and there. He still had those Golden Eyes, perhaps showing some sympathy for the wretched humans. In his hands, he now held a legendary artifact, The Staff of Ages, with power so great, it was able to forever banish whatever the user wish it to. Rauru's coat was now tattered, littered with stains and rips, definitely showing signs of age. He, like Saria, also wore _Jida. _Though his were covered with a wooden plank at the bottom, adding to his already tremendous height.

Darunia, the very same Darunia that helped Link attain the spectacular strength of the Gorons, was now a corrupted, greedy being, hellbent on bringing forth the flames of Hell to consume the world. His figure was extremely bulky, easily the physically strongest of The Seven. He breathed heavily, drooling magma, the lava dripping down into the World. He constantly made his hands into fists, and opened them up. His eyes were filled with the eternal flames of Hell. A wide grin covered his face, showing his rotten teeth. His back was almost entirely stone, something was changing him.

Ruto, the very same Ruto that fell in love with Link, that helped him attain the courage to conquer whatever was in front of him, was now a corrupted, lustful being, hellbent on flooding the world. She was now an adult, with extremely delicate features. Being a Zora, she never bothered to wear clothes, so she was in the nude, exposed, all the time. Which of course what she wanted, after Link left, she was parading around, hoping for men to screw her, which they did, and then she killed them. She was a Black Widow. Her eyelids fluttered constantly, she was another woman who instantly fell in love with The Sage of Fate, why? She doesn't know.

Impa, the very same Impa who guarded Princess Zelda from the "evil" Ganondorf was now a corrupted, faithless being, hellbent on casting the world into eternal darkness. Impa, after being awakened as the Sage of Darkness and after Link cast Ganondorf into the Ancient Realm, went crazy. Something in her mind snapped like a twig. Her eyes lacked pupils, just being a single white sphere. Her facial features were astonishing as well, her skin kept wrinkling and smoothing out, but, that was only when she was in a good mood. Being the old woman she is, she now hunches over, her back pains constantly getting the best of her. Nevertheless, she was still quite powerful, and intimidating.

Nabooru, the very same Nabooru that gave Link the Spirit Medallion, which he used to defeat Ganondorf and save Hyrule, was now a corrupted, hateful being, hellbent on bringing the souls of the undead forth to kill. Nabooru actually _de-aged_, growing younger each day of being in the Realm of the Ancients. This process stopped recently, perhaps when she found out that Ganondorf was roaming the earth again. Her voice, albeit quavery, was always gentle, most of the time bringing calm to those who were angered.

They all stepped forward, to listen to their new leaders announcment. And they listened with much anticipation and excitement.

"Now, the time is near. The time to descend upon that world which we so despise. The time to cleanse that world of those filthy beings. The time...TO TAKE WHAT IS OURS!" He shouted, grinning all the while.

The other Sages grinned as well. Except...for Saria. Something in her old self awakened, for a split second.

"Why?" She asked shyly. Everybody shot a look at her. The Sage of Fate chuckled.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why do we have to kill?" She asked, emotionally. Almost calmly.

"Why? I'll tell you why, those inferior maggots down there fail to believe in us. They've become faithless beings! They need to be terminated so we can take the world, and create a new race, one that is always devoted to us. One that is as powerful as us! One..that will OBEY US!"

And at that sudden realization, as if something sparked her old self away, Saria grinned.

"Yes...of course. A new race...one..that will obey us." She giggled.

Darunia smiled and gave out a small grunt. "So when are we going down? I'm anxious to kill!" He laughed.

Impa smiled. "Yes, Mr. Sage of Fates, when are we going down?"

Nabooru chuckled. "Hurry up, I want to kill!"

The Sage of Fates grinned. "Two days. I want Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf to be prepared. It wouldn't be very fun if they didn't fight back would it?" He chuckled. As did the other Sages.

Little did the Sages know, that there were another group of three, and they were more than just prepared to fight The Seven. They were awaiting them.


	7. What is a youth?

_Tick-tock, tick-tock. Time is just a face on the water. But it's still.._ticking _away. Hehehehehe. Hurry up Tache, time to find Ganondorf. Finish him off, and we finish our job. _

Rinne, you fool. Ganondorf will not go down without a fight. And besides, I sense..another with him.

_So? We'll kill him too! I'm sure it's just one of his..._victims_ so to speak._

No no, this other being I sense is far more dangerous than you so think.

_Well, all the better for us. I like challenges._

As do I, but I want this job done. We need to eliminate The Seven as soon as possible.

_I know, I know!_

By the way Rinne..what did you do with The King?

_I killed him, what else?_

And did you take The Blade with you?

_Yes. Why these questions all of a sudden?_

I fear that The King..nevermind.

_Whatever you say Tache.._

No! It..can't be!

_What? What is it?_

It's him..

_Who? Who are you talking about Tache?_

It's the boy. The Hylian..Link. He is with Ganondorf.

_What?? Are you sure it's him and not just...not just some random kid that's like him?_

No..I sense the power of the Triforce of Courage. This might prove alot harder than we thought.

_Do you think we still have a chance..?_

No. Not a chance at all...

* * *

The arrow streaked across the night sky, striking the bandit right in between the eyes. He stumbled backwards, then fell forwards, the arrow pushing further in, cracking his skull. Link smirked as he knocked another arrow and aimed it at the next bandit. This bandit, was a bit more intelligent than the others, jumping behind a thin--but still reasonably thick--tree for cover. Link waited. And waited. He closed one eye and his tounge slipped out to his upper lip. He released it, and put the bow away.

The arrow struck directly in the center of the tree. The bandit shuffled forward, and then collapsed. Link smirked.

"Magnificent boy. Your skill with the bow still amazes me!" Ganondorf gave a good laugh as he patted Link on the back. Link nodded and went to gather some sticks for a fire. Meanwhile, Ganondorf sighed and sat on the ground, placing his arms around his knees.

Link eventually came back with a pile of seven good-sized logs. He arranged them in a small pyramid shape on the ground and stood back. He took out his bow again and knocked an arrow, however, he closed both eyes and hummed a tune. The tip of the arrow lit up in an ominous orange blaze. He released it, the arrow striking in the center of the pyramid, igniting the pyramid. Link smiled and put the bow back. He sat down, cross-legged, and stared at Ganondorf, frowning.

"What's wrong boy?" Ganondorf asked.

Link pointed up in the sky behind Ganondorf. Ganondorf turned around, jaw dropping.

"By the Gods..."

The sky was lit up with the golden glow of The Seven. And, if Ganondorf and Link listened closely enough, they could swear they could hear the laughter of The Seven.

* * *

"Damn..that..Sage.." Koto gasped, leaning against a tree, holding his side, wincing. He slowly made his way to the next tree, and to the next, until he made it to the entrance of The Forgotten Forest. There he stood, breathing heavily. He managed to get out a handful of _Sorin_, slipping them in between each of his fingers. He took a deep breath, and stumbled into The Forgotten forest. Behind him, a shadow followed.

* * *

Zelda's eyes flickered open. She rose up quickly, looking around frantically.

"Where am I?" She asked, seemingly to herself.

Instead of being out in the middle of Castle Town, she was in a hut, laying on a bed. Next to her, a candle flickered, casting a orange glow over her face. She shook her head and stepped out of the bed, stretching.

"Finally, you're awake! I was starting to get worried!" a gruff voice stated.

"Huh? Who are you?" She said, backing up a bit.

A soldier of Hyrule came stepping into the room. He was slightly built, with little stubs of a beard showing on his chin. His faded blue eyes stared at Zelda, seeming almost hypnotic. He looked to be about 35 years into his life. He gave a smirk and pulled a chair out, sitting in it.

"That's not important right now, what is, however, is why the Princess is out on her own?" He cupped his hands and placed his chin in it, smiling.

"I..need to find Link." She said, in a voice almost to low for both of them to hear.

"Oh? Well, I heard he went into The Forgotten Forest to find the source of the recent bandit outbreaks."

"Well..I thank thee for that information, but..why would I trust a stranger--even if you're dressed as a soldier of Hyrule--without knowing his name first?" To the soldier, she sounded almost smug.

"Well, if it's that important..My name's Naru."

"Naru..a nice name if it does thee so." She smiled.

He smiled back as he rose up and turned around, opening a drawer, pulling out Zelda's necklace.

"By the way, you dropped this, when you collapsed." He tossed it over to her. She caught it and put it on.

"I must be going, I say thank thee for bringing me." She started to head out the door, when he grasped her shoulder.

"May I come too?" He asked, with half a smirk and half a frown.

"I don't see why not." She said, with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Well then, shall we take our leave?" He asked, with a smile, he held the door open for the Princess, and out they went, towards the Forgotten Forest in search of Link.

* * *

_"What is a youth? Impetuous fire._

_What is a maid? Ice and desire._

_The world wags on._

_A rose will bloom_

_It then will fade_

_So does a youth._

_So do-o-o-oes the fairest maid._

_Comes a time when one sweet smile_

_Has its season for a while...Then love's in love with me._

_Some they think only to marry, Others will tease and tarry,_

_Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all._

_Caper the cape, but sing me the song,_

_Death will come soon to hush us along._

_Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall._

_Love is a task and it never will pall._

_Sweeter than honey...and bitter as gall_

_Cupid he rules us all"_

The town's musical group "The Lost Three" consisted of Tarah, an extremely talented singer, Jedah, an extremely talented acoustic player, and Ghari, an extremely talented flute player. They played their newest song "What is a youth?", bringing forth cheers and praises from the citizens.

And then the sky darkened. Rain came pouring down, battering the rooftops. Dogs and cats alike both ran under something to take cover. Everybody ran into buildings, laughing all the while. "The Lost Three" packed their stuff up, looked at each other, and smiled.

"Tarah, where shall we go now?" Ghari asked, slipping his flute into his pocket.

Tarah chuckled. "I guess we should head through The Forgotten Forest to get to Harik."

Jedah was confused. "Harik?"

Ghari laughed. "Y'know...our HOME?"

Jedah flushed. "Oh...yeah..I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Jed, right now, we have to worry about getting home. I'm starved." Tarah stated.

They both nodded and walked off towards The Forgotten Forest.


	8. The Words Hurt

**LIKE...OMG! FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! O. Anywho, this chapter isn't much, I guess you can call it a filler chapter. Nevertheless, here it is, the long-awaited Seventh Chapter! Enjoy!**

"So, Zelda, how do you know of Link?" Naru asked.

Zelda chuckled, looking at him like he was serious. "Are you kidding me? He has saved me from Ganondorf so many times. I owe him my life." She looked off to the side, blushing. "And so much more."

"Ah..of course. How could I be so ignorant?" He laughed with Zelda.

They took long strides down the road towards The Forgotten Forest. It was night now, and if one were to listen closely, they would be able to hear the distant call of the forest owl.

"So tell me, how long have you known Link?" Naru asked, slipping his hand in with hers.

She locked her fingers together with his as she took a deep breath. "Well, it started when he was seven years old and I was around..nine I believe. He came to me, after he recieved the Kokori's Emerald. I was standing in the castle courtyard, peering through the window in the Castle hall, watching Ganondorf proceed up to the throne...talking to my father. Me and Link--well mostly me--talked, and he agreed to retrieve the other two stones to proceed to the Master Sword in the Temple of Time. And then it happened, Ganondorf spotted me spying on him. He grinned the weirdest grin ever. Link went and retrieved the Goron's Ruby and the Zora's Sapphire. When he was on his way over to the Temple of Time, Ganondorf kidnapped me, and rode me out of Castle Town on his horse. I saw Link and dropped the Ocarina of Time, it may have been on purpose, it may have been an accident, either way, I know The Seven had_ something _to do with it. Whether it be good or bad, The Seven rule our lives. And quite frankly, I'm tired of it."

Naru laughed, which ended in a grin. "Yeah, so am I."

Zelda smiled to match his grin. "Anyways, it's been about seven years since I've known him. Such a courageous lad..I hope he's alright."

Naru hugged her. "Don't worry, he will be. I have a feeling."

Zelda shrugged. "If you say so."

Naru and Zelda neared the northeast entrance of The Forgotten Forest. In the northwest entrance, Tarah, Jedah and Ghari made their way in.

* * *

"Ghari, shut your trap before I give you a good slap!" Tarah shouted at Ghari, who was constantly teasing Jedah about his disability to remember things.

"Bah! Just because you're older doesn't mean you can boss me around!" Next thing Ghari knew, he was being dragged by the ear by Tarah. "Ow! Ow! Let go! Come on!"

Tarah let go and pushed Ghari down to the ground. "Now, let's hurry up and get home! I hate this place.."

* * *

Koto limped through the southwest entrance of The Forgotten Forest. He held his side in agony, groaning.

"Come on Link..where are you?" He mumbled to himself. He managed to reach inside his pocket and pull out a small vile with some red liquid in it. He popped the cap off and drank the liquid. He gasped and released his side, dropping the vile. Breathing heavily, he started to stretch.

"Now that I feel better, I think I can continue towards the bandit's lair." He said, cracking his neck and walking faster. He took his coat and wrapped it around him for extra warmth. He was nearing the center where Link and Ganondorf were.

* * *

"So, when are we going to get going Link? We need to find Zelda." Ganondorf asked, while Link was standing with his arms crossed, staring at the moon. He shrugged and sat down.

"I don't know." He said suddenly, which startled Ganondorf.

"Did you just speak?" Ganondorf asked, to which Link shook his head. Ganondorf smiled and laid back with his hands under his head. He dozed off into a deep sleep.

"Zelda, I sure hope you're alright." Link said, and dozed off as well.


	9. The Impossible is Always Possible

**I'm back! After a long hiatus, chapter 8 is done! This chapter focuses solely on Koto, and the revealing of an ancient enemy. Enjoy!**

Koto started to slow down again, becoming hazy in his thoughts. Sudden images of Link dying by Zelda's hand flashed through his mind. The number Seven kept reappearing and disappearing in black flames, and a face which he had never seen before appeared to be laughing and grinning, but before Koto could grasp who the face belonged to, it vanished, the widening grin flickering off in the deep reaches of his mind.

He fell to the ground again, the rough gravel beneath him felt like quicksand. He sunk and sunk, his short brown hair disappearing beneath the ground. What he ended up in was something he couldn't comprehend, a visibly oxygenless realm, yet he was here, breathing perfectly fine. An illusion, or reality? What came down from nothingness soon answered his question.

"Welcome Koto. Welcome to the Realm of the Gods, the Realm of the Seven." The Sage of Fate giggled maniaclly, floating around Koto.

Kotos eyes shot wide open, seeing the Seven with his own eyes. Rauru, Saria, Impa, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, and The Sage of Fate.

"This is unbelievable! What trickery is this?" Koto shouted, to which The Sage of Fate laughed.

"No trick here my dear dear Koto. This is reality. This is truth, this is the future." He said quietly, as he started to fade out of Koto's sight.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" Koto yelled, struggling to move, but found himself unable to move any of his muscles. He grunted heavily, wincing in the constant pain.

The Sage of Fate reappeared behind Koto and whispered in his ear. "Me? Oh, I'm just trying to create a world where only The Seven populate it."

"Don't you have one here?" Koto grunted out.

"In a sense. But with virtually nothing else in here, it gets kinda boring. Get me?" He chuckled and disappeared again.

"Yeah, I get you. You're fucking crazy." He spat out, struggling with all his might to move.

"Oh now now Koto, you don't mean that." Rauru said, stepping in front of him.

"And what if I do, old-timer? You going to do something?" Koto mumbled.

"No, I'd never waste my time on a low mage such as you." Rauru said, turning around and disappearing.

"You're a fool Koto. You know you won't be able to stop us, and neither will Link, Zelda or Ganon." Darunia shouted, his eyes ablaze.

"Only fools deal in absolute." Koto said, grinning and spitting in Darunia's face.

"Whatever. My time here is done." He stormed off, disappearing as well.

"Do what you shall. It won't matter in the long run" Ruto said, floating in front of Koto.

"Every little bit counts toward my goal. Once I find Link, all of you shall be punished." Koto said, growing irritated.

"The same goes for you puny humans. Enough with this insolence." Ruto said, floating off.

"You see Koto, nothing you say or do can change anything. Nothing at all. Prepare to meet your demise...your plan will fail, and this world shall be ours." The Sage of Fate said, floating before Koto.

The Sage of Fate stayed there, dormant for a couple minutes. And then lifted his mask up slowly. Revealing who he was, only to Koto.

"I-Impossible...it can't be. How!?"Koto shouted, struggling to move. As a last ditch effort, he sent out a telepathic message to everybody down on the earth, using his last bit of energy.

_Everybody. Listen to me. It matters naught if you know me. What is important, is that I have found out the true identity of The Sage of Fate. Link...Hey! Listen! Link, it's you...Dark Link. _Those were his last thoughts, before his body was burned horribly. Flame met flesh, flesh met ground. Screams filled the silent air.

The Sage of Fate replaced his mask and turned around.

"It seems we have to up the ante a little bit. Everybody, let's get down to earth, and PARTY!" He shouted, his red eyes penetrating the mask.


End file.
